Along with the development of wireless intelligent terminals and ever growing of the living standard of people, mobile phones have become important communication tools in people's daily life. When a conventional mobile phone is used, a subscriber identification card needs to be inserted in the mobile phone, and the subscriber identification card may be generally a plastic card having an IC chip mounted therein, which may be a SIM card and a UIM card.
The physical medium identification card used by the conventional intelligent terminals may be easily copied and embezzled. After a mobile phone is lost, a user generally cannot deregister the mobile phone in time, and before the user deregisters the mobile phone, a lawbreaker may steal the fees, or even cheat relatives and friends of the user by using information in the subscriber identification card. In this way, great security risks are brought to the user.